The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPP07195’. ‘KLEPP07195’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross in July 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female parent, the proprietary Pelargonium plant ‘CC-W 04’ (unpatented) and the male parent, the proprietary Pelargonium plant ‘P 22 061’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a 4 and one-half-year period. ‘KLEPP07195’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jul. 6, 2007. ‘KLEPP07195’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.